The Vulcan Affair
The Vulcan Affair is a DLC expansion level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. After installation, the DLC can be accessed by selecting "Change Game" on the VCD opening menu, then clicking on "The Vulcan Affair". Players may then go to the level selection page and choose "The Vulcan Affair" from the drop-down list, as they would any other map. Players may switch back to the original Viscera Cleanup Detail again at any time. Although other official VCD level saved games will not appear in the initial Vulcan Affair selection list, Steam Workshop maps' saved games can still be accessed. While playing the level, all saved games will appear in the list on the pause menu. Plot Official description: :His plans set in motion, Dr. Hades and his villainous underlings laughed to themselves from their seats at an elaborate table, deep underground on a remote island lair. It would prove to be a short-lived interlude however, as Fox Huntington, dapper plot-foiler extraordinaire and international man-of-action, proceeded to lay waste to the twisted Doctor's evil plans. The world was saved! Now that an international super-spy has done their part, it falls to you to get on with the real work.. So, straighten up your bow-tie, spray on your finest fragrance and pay a visit to your nearest gadget store; it's time to clean this place up! Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Maps Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Laser Welders * Solar Flares * Lanterns * Light-Tower * Vendor ** Solar Flare ** Beacon ** Lantern * J-HARM * Brooms Primary Objectives * Common objectives to all levels: clean human blood splatters, dispose of viscera, dead bodies, trash, guns, and bullet casings. * Weld/Fix any bullet holes. Secondary Objectives * Stack crates in the designated areas. * Stack barrels in the designated areas. * Note that there are no Personal Identification Devices in The Vulcan Affair. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 10/09/1975 Time: 14:57 EST Identification: Mr. Fox Huntington (Sub-Zero-Seven) Title: International Spy :Primary Mission Directive: Eliminate Dr. Hades and abort the launch sequence, or find some other means to disrupt the "Vulcan Project". Secondary Mission Directive: Look dapper for king and country ------------------------ Dr. Hades' sprawling island lair is heavily guarded. Infiltrate and eliminate the good doctor, but above all, ensure that his newly built rocket does not launch! We cannot have that mirror in orbit! Q will provide you with all the necessary gear. Good luck, Sub-Zero-Seven! Notes Gallery Work in progress Level Mechanics Laser Shark Pool In place of an Incinerator, there is a pool of water containing two laser sharks. Any items thrown into this pool will be destroyed by the sharks. When a non organic item is thrown into the pool, such as a crate, trash or weapons, the laser sharks will incinerate it using the laser cannons mounted on their back. If an organic item is thrown into the pool, such as dead bodies or the player, the laser sharks will approach and consume it. The first floor has 16 trapdoors in the main room. Said trapdoors can be activated by a panel next to the giant chair belonging to Dr. Hades. The trapdoors will send whatever item are on them to the laser shark pool on the second floor. Vendor The Vendor dispenses Solar Flares, Lanterns, and Beacons, which are unique to this map. If a beacon is activated by holding left click in any area outside, will cause the Death Ray to fire down on the beacon, vaporizing it. This can be used as a disposal method, as it will also vaporize any other items around the beacon. Double-Oh Banger : Main article: Big Banger Radio The level includes a new version of the Big Banger Radio named the "Double-Oh Banger". It sports a new body colour, screen theme, and new custom soundtrack. Other than that, it functions identical to the Big Banger Radio. Collectibles There are 10 collectibles in The Vulcan Affair, that must be brought to The Office via the Janitor's Trunk to earn the "Audacious Oddities" achievement. 1. "Cuddles" Cat Collar (Dr. Hades Room, in a secret room opened by a hidden button under the desk) 2. Top Hat (Board Room table) 3. Vial labeled "Subject: A D Powers" (Back left corner from entrance to Clone Lab) 4. Severed finger, aka "Goldfinger" (Back of third cell on left) 5. Black book (Missle Silo) 6. Harpoon Gun (Outside between the two radar dishes) 7. Cane (Under Death Ray) 8. False Teeth, aka "Jaws of steel" (On Top of Death Ray console) 9. Handgun (Death Ray front room, opened by pressing two hidden buttons at the same time, see Tips) 10. Bowtie (Death Ray front room, opened by pressing two hidden buttons at the same time, see Tips) Tips One particular secret door, in the rightmost corridor inside the lower level of Death Ray Bunker is tricky, especially in single-player. You must be quick and "use" both switches from a wide angle. Sanitation Developers Log on Steam The code to the door on the third floor is VESPER (837737). The code to the Death Ray bunker is CUDDLESWORTH (283353796784). Trivia *There are 4 unique spam leaflets dispensed by the Vendor in the Vulcan Affair. *This level references several to the James Bond film series. **Several characters mentioned in notes are spoof characters of the movies: Q, Felix Leiter, Heavy Duty/Oddjob, Emilio Largo, Plenty O'Toole, Tiffany Case, Bert Saxby, Dr. Metz, Mr. Big, Scaramanga, Brutus/Jaws and Alec Trevelyan. **Dr. Hades's diamond-covered satellite used to reflect his death rays is inspired by the villain's weapon in Diamonds are Forever. *This level also makes references to the Austin Powers film series, a spoof on the James Bond series. **Most of the set pieces in the level are inspired by the first and second movies: the pool with laser mounted sharks (and the headless guard next to it), the board room with deadly trap doors under the chairs controlled by a single panel, the vehicles (including one stuck in the middle of a corridor at an impossible angle), Dr. Hades's/Dr. Evil's cryogenic escape pod and the volcano lair. **The name of the level and Dr. Hades's plot are inspired from the movie, Austin Powers:International Man of Mystery. In the movie, "Project Vulcan" consists of sending a drill through the Earth's crust and detonate a nuclear bomb to provoke the simultaneous eruptions of volcanoes across the world. In The Vulcan Affair, Dr. Hades plans to reflect his death ray on a mirror satellite and hit the Yellowstone National Park to increase its volcanic activity. **A few characters are referencing the movies': Dr. Hades/Dr. Evil, his cat Mr. Cuddleworth/Mr. Bigglesworth and Ms. Kensington. **The Collectible vial labeled "Subject: A D Powers" in the cloning room is a reference to Austin Powers:The Spy Who Shagged Me. ''In the movie, Austin Powers has his "mojo" extracted from his cryogenically stored body, which appears as a red liquid inside of a vial. *The Geneticist Dr. Moreau, working on animal/human hybrids is a reference to the titular character of the novel ''The Island of Dr. Moreau. *The cloning room in the level contains several heads resembling Adolf Hitler. Image Gallery LSpreviewVulcan.png|Level select preview images References Category:Levels Category:Games Category:Collectibles